


(We only have) Each Other

by AgnesTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Hugging, Love, M/M, Reality, Sad, i forgot the others, liam's there for like a sec, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesTomlinson/pseuds/AgnesTomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is tired of hiding and an interview goes shit.</p><p>Basically just me writing a scene from my head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(We only have) Each Other

The interview was shit. Total shit and all they asked about was their so called girlfriends. The ones who weren't even real. They didn't even ask Liam, Zayn and Niall about it only Harry and Louis. He can feel his walls crumbling, can't swallow properly because suddenly he has a lump in his throat. But no, he's not going to cry. Not here and not now. Not in the end of an interview with hundreds of fans in the live crowd and thousands of people watching from their homes. He can't break here.  
The second the cameras turns off he's up. He's walking and he knows Harry wants to follow him, he knows Harry wants to but he can't. And that's just it. That's what breaks it. Louis feel the tears starting to build up in his eyes but he blinks them away and walks down the corridor.  
He doesn't usually cry, he really doesn't. He hates it, it makes him feel weak and stupid so he tries to only do it when he's alone and no one can see. But he can't help it now. He's gone so far pretending that everything is fine and that he is in love with a girl he wouldn't even label as his friend, much less girlfriend. He's tired of seeing Harry with models and other hot girls around him, tired of the rumors that the one he loves is dating someone else. He's tired of hiding.  
He sees the door out, it's only about ten feet ahead. He hears Harry call out for him from somewhere behind but Louis needs air. He needs to breathe, to feel that he isn't trapped. He pushes the door open and is out of it before he can even think. It shuts loudly behind him and he is greeted with high pitched screams from hundreds of girls which are, thankfully, behind a high fence. He has to have gone through the backdoor Louis figures and takes a deep breath. He can feel himself calming down somewhat but then he sees one of the girls. She's holding a poster with him and Harry over the pictures there's a text saying that love is love. And that's what makes him snap. He feel hot tears build up quickly in his eyes and the lump grow in his throat. He turns around again to face the door and before he even gets to it it opens. Harry's standing there and Louis takes a deep breath to stop the tears from escaping.  
"Louis! There you are." Harry sounds relived but when he hears the screams of the girls he looks unsure and Louis hates it. Hates it all and all he wants is to get home so he and Harry can cuddle and forget all about the interview. "Liam was eh looking for you." Harry says which is clearly a cover up to why he came here. Louis can't stop it now, the first tear runs down slowly on Louis' cheek and it almost tickles, it's a weird sensation but it only lasts for a moment because soon there are other tears following and it's not the same.  
Louis stands still and so does Harry. The fans can't see Louis' face but he feels as if everyone is watching. Everyone knows how weak he is. What they don't know is that his boyfriend is standing five feet away from him they have absolutely no idea. They don't even think they are friends anymore, Harry and Louis. That the Larry shippers ruined their friendship.  
Louis can see Harry thinking. Can practically hear it. Harry wants to comfort him but he can't with all the fans, he wants Louis to get inside but he knows Louis wont move. He's trying to find a way to work it all out and Louis shakes his head slowly because they shouldn't have to work it out. They shouldn't have to lie about who they love and Harry should be able to just give him a hug without anyone questioning it. There are so many things they should be able to do that they aren't.  
But Harry doesn't care because that is his Louis. His boyfriend that is standing a few feet away with tears in his eyes and on his cheeks, holding back sobs and trying to keep himself from shaking. His boyfriend that is hurting so bad because they can't say that they love each other in public. Can't let anyone outside their team know. His boyfriend is breaking right in front of him, with his back facing a hundreds of people that has no clue what's going on.  
He takes a step forward and then two more until he's right in front of Louis. They stare at each other for a moment, Louis still silently crying and it's like everything stops. They can't hear the fans anymore, maybe they're holding their breathes too. It takes a second then Louis is embraced by Harry's arms. His head rests against Harry's chest as he wraps his arms around Harry. He is sobbing now and his shoulders are shaking because he knows that management are going to set up an other meeting and make them go out with some girl to keep away the gay rumors. The fans must have noticed something is wrong by now, must see how Louis' shoulders are shaking and how Harry's trying to calm him down. Louis doesn't want to hide anymore though, he wants to be able to hold and kiss Harry in public, he wants everyone to know. It doesn't matter what people will say because at least they wont have to hide and Louis and Harry will be in it together. They'll have each other through the rude comments and everything that can come. They wont be alone and they have the other lads behind them as support. Louis already knows they have their backs one hundred and ten percent. He knows they wont let them get hurt. He knows he can count on them.  
Harry's holding him close and Louis' eyes are pressed shut, he can hear the screams from the girls but he doesn't care. Or at least he likes to pretend that he doesn't. He's aware that all screams aren't of happiness and he can make out some crude comments here and there. He can hear them call him and Harry names but it doesn't matter because he can also hear Harry's calm heartbeat and he can feel Harry's comforting hand rubbing against his back.  
The door opens again and the screams gets louder but neither Harry or Louis care to look who it is. They know they'll get their answer soon. It takes a couple of seconds longer than it should have, probably because the person at the door wasn't ready to be greeted by a scene like this.  
"You should come back inside." the voice belongs to Liam and Louis can feel Harry's arms tighten around him. His voice is calm and not threatening in any way, they know Liam wont care if they don't do as he says. So they don't move and he can barely make out Liam sighing and the door closing again. But it doesn't matter, nothing matters right now. Nothing more than the fact that they are in each other's arms and that they both knows that the other is there. That he loves him and that no matter who sees or knows their love wont change.  
Because in the end that's all they've got.  
Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
